peelfandomcom-20200213-history
December 2000 (FSK)
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *FSK (Germany) ;YYYY-MM-DD *2000-12-?? ;Comments *Peel mentions his puppy destroyed the DAT tape of the show and he had to do another one. *Peel plays a track from Six By Seven covering Greg Lake's I Believe In Father Christmas. *Peel mentions his friend Tom of Atlanta, Georgia, America told him that 60's band Syndicate Of Sound have reunited and he would like to see them perform for the Little Girl track. He goes on to say that he remembered playing the track on his KMEN show in San Bernadino. *Peel was supposed to play Saloon's Snow, but mistakenly played the whole of Airport Girl's Glitterball from the A Christmas Gift From Fortuna Pop! compilation album. *Peel mentions Liverpool are 1-0 ahead against Manchester United on Half-Time and says if they win, it would be magical. The result was magical for Peel as Liverpool at Full Time beat Manchester United by 1-0. That match was played on Sunday 17th December 2000. *Peel says his favourite record of the month is Seldom Scene's Always in Style: A Classic Collection and plays their cover of Woody Guthrie's Philadelphia Lawyer. *Peel reveals his three favourite albums of this year were: The Fall's The Unutterable, Laura Cantrell's Not The Tremblin' Kind and Melt-Banana's Teeny Shiny. *Peel mentions Ike Turner is not a nice man by all accounts, but a great guitar player.'' This is referring to Ike's domestic violence against his ex-wife Tina Turner. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Co-Fusion: Torn Open (Captain Funk Remix) (shared 7" with Freddy Fresh & Pals - Torn Open / A Howlin' Christmas Tune) Howlin' *ABBC: Orange Trees In The Yard (CD - Tête À Tête) Wabana Ore *Gag: Toepunt (CD - When People Start Slapping Meat On Marble) Flitwick *Big Youth: African Daughter (3xCD - Natty Universal Dread 1973-1979) Blood & Fire *Six By Seven: I Believe In Father Christmas (v/a CD - It's A Cool, Cool Christmas) Jeepster *Naysayer: Goodbye To Hope (CD - Deathwhisker) Carrot Top *Iceman: Too Many Notes (12") Shock *R.L. Burnside: Nothin' Man (CD - Wish I Was In Heaven Sitting Down) Fat Possum *Cex: Academy Award (Cex's Radio Edit) (CD - Role Model) Tigerbeat6 *Syndicate Of Sound: Little Girl *Los Nachos: I Casanova *Panacea: The Return Of Motion Sickness (CD - German Engineering) Position Chrome *Airport Girl: Glitterball (v/a CD - A Christmas Gift From Fortuna Pop!) Fortuna Pop! *Johnnie Taylor: Mr. Nobody Is Somebody (LP - Who's Making Love) Stax *Monomania: Helsinki (CD - What Next) Kippax *Fun-Tourist: Face On / Take One (7") Snake Eyes *Smog: I Was A Stranger (CD - 'Neath The Puke Tree) Domino *Seldom Scene: Philadelphia Lawyer (CD - Always In Style: A Classic Collection) unknown *El Goodo: Pay Per Sound (Demo) ''(later signed to Boobytrap Records in 2001) *Kraken: Dominion *Ruins: Olivier Messiaen (2x7" - Tokyo E.P.) Plastic Cowboy *Sam McGee: Ching Chong (v/a CD - Hillbilly Jamboree) Ace *Cowcube: The Popping Song *Melt-Banana: Cub, Not Cube (CD - Teeny Shiny) A-Zap *Flaming Stars: More Than Enough (CD - A Walk On The Wired Side) Vinyl Japan *Gimmik: Crak (CD - Slow Motion Process) Worm Interface *F.S.K.: Lido (CD - X) Sub-Up *Ike Turner & His Kings Of Rhythm: The Groove (CD - Ike's Instrumentals) Ace *Zephyrs: Urges (CD- Stargazer) Rock Action File ;Name *John Peel-FSK-DAT-00-12 ;Length *2:00:42 ;Other *Thanks to Max-dat for the recording. ;Available *Mooo Category:2000 Category:FSK Category:Available online Category:Peel shows Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Wrong Track Moment